This Is The Story Of The FlynnFletcher Family
by Lola McCarthy
Summary: This is the story of the Flynn-Fletcher family. After Phineas' dad's death, Linda and her kids are having a difficult time coping. They don't think that they can ever go on. Then, when they meet Ferb and his father, everything changes. Rated T for death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, peoples! This is a longer chapter, more than I usually write. But anyways, be prepared for sadness. This chapter is sad only because it has to be. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today, to mourn the death of Edward Reed Flynn. But we are also here to celebrate his life. Ed was a great, great man, full of creative ideas and interesting qualities. He had a knack for making the impossible, possible. He looked at the brightest side in…in every situation." The minister, who was also Ed's brother, paused as he sniffed, holding back tears. "If Ed were here, he'd say to laugh about the good times we all had with him and our siblings. He'd say to remember that we'd all see him again soon. Now, as he lies in this casket, we must remember who he was, and still is, in our hearts. We…we love you, Ed. Linda?" Otto nodded at Linda, who was sitting in the front row with 3-year-old Phineas and 5-year-old Candace.<p>

Linda nodded back and said to her daughter, "Watch your brother, please." Candace wiped away a tear and held her baby brother.

Linda walked up to the podium that was surrounded by beautiful white lilies, pink carnations, and white roses.

"My husband was a courageous and brave man. Those who knew him knew his heart. Ed knew how to cheer someone up when they were feeling down or depressed. I remember one time, when Candace was three, our car broke down right in the middle of Ashton Highway. We were stuck for hours. Our car battery died and we didn't have any jumper cables. We called a mechanic first thing. While we were waiting for him to come, Ed told jokes and talked about how ironic it was that we had just taken our jumper cables out of the car two days before to give them to Brooke because her battery had had died; now we were broken down because _our_ battery was dead. I looked at him like he was crazy, but later thanked him for keeping me settled down. I would've gone crazy if he didn't lighten the mood." Linda chuckled a little, and so did the family and friends, knowing very well that she was right. "There have been countless times when Ed was brave. When our house fell during Katrina, he never cried, or was scared. He was the one who led us to safety. He faced the storm and made it possible for me to feel brave, too, because he was courageous." Linda paused. "I know Candace-she misses her father." Linda looked at Candace and said, "Do you want to say anything to Daddy?"

The young girl stood up and walked to the stage. She stood on a stool to be the same height as the podium. She glanced at the picture of her, her dad, mom, and brother at Lake Nose and felt sad. She knew she wouldn't see her dad's smiling face anymore. She leaned to the microphone and said:

"I miss daddy. I'll still miss him forever. He loved us lots. I'm sad Phineas doesn't know him good enough to rember, cause he's three. But I'll tell him all about daddy and he'll rember. I don't wanna forget Daddy. I don't want Phineas to, either. I love you, Daddy." A tear rolled down the young girl's cheek as she sniffed and walked off the stage, saying no more. She sat down and held Phineas and sat him on her lap. The minister took his place on the stage once again, and said, "Would anyone else like to share their testimony of Ed?"

* * *

><p>A few siblings, aunts, and cousins of Ed had gone up and shared their stories. The funeral ended with "Amazing Grace" and a stream of tears.<p>

Linda, Candace, and Phineas were walking towards their car. Candace was still crying and holding Phineas. The drive home was horribly silent. Candace fiddled with her red skirt and hugged her brother. Neither Linda nor Candace wanted to say much. In fact, Candace didn't say much the rest of the day. Phineas just acted like a normal 3-year-old, curious at everything. But he didn't say much. The sense of loss and sadness was on everybody, even tiny Phineas.

But it affected Linda most of all.

When they got home, Phineas went straight to his bed and asked his mom to read him a story.

"Not tonight, sweetie." Linda smiled sadly at her son.

"Why not, mommy?"

"I don't feel like it tonight, dear."

"Please, mommy?"

"No, Phineas."

"Just one?"

"I said no, Phineas!" Linda said, loudly.

Phineas just sniffed and nestled under his covers. Linda walked over to her son and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry, baby. Maybe tomorrow night. For now, go to sleep." She kissed his forehead and said, "Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

Linda walked out and shut the door quietly behind her. She passed Candace in the hallway.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Candace asked.

"I'll be alright, Candace. I just need rest, dear."

"Oh," Candace replied. She watched as her mom walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The young girl sighed. She looked at the door to her brother's room. She walked over to it and quietly opened the door. She closed it gently behind her and went over to her brother's bed.

"Phineas?" She whispered.

Phineas sniffed and let out a feeble, "Yes?"

"Do you want me to read a story?" She turned the lamp. Phineas' cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes were red.

"Mommy wouldn't read me one."

"I know, Phineas. How about Goldilocks and The Three Bears?" Candace smiled.

Phineas nodded and sat up to listen.

Candace started to read, and Phineas listened to it intently. Around the middle of the story, Phineas interrupted and asked,

"Where is Daddy?" he asked.

"Phineas, you know daddy's not here."

"I miss him, sissy."

"I know, Phineas. But we'll be okay. Daddy still loves us."

"I love him, sissy."

"I know. I do too." Candace closed the story book and sat it on a table. "I do too."

* * *

><p><strong>:'( Sad, I know. But, future chapters will be better. This one is sad, because this is where I decided to begin my Flynn-FLetcher Family story. Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been able to post for a while. I couldn't last week and was out of inspiration and everything before then. -.- **

**And sorry this chapter is very short...I plan to make future ones in these a LOT longer. I was going to combine two in one, but thoght it best to separate them. You'll see why when chapter three comes out. (hint: "That day held more significance than a birthday.) **

**Anyways, this chapter isn't sad like the first one. So...yeah. Enjoy I guess!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I think Disney does.**

* * *

><p>The next few days, weeks, and months, passed by quickly, but roughly. Linda went through phases of grief. During those times, she wouldn't read to young Phineas or play dress up with Candace. She locked herself up so to speak, and she never wanted to spend time with her children. There was a half of her that said "If you don't spend time with your kids, you'll never get it back." But the other half was pulling her in a direction of, "You need to grieve. You've never lost someone that close to you!"<p>

When Linda went through her grieving phases, Candace and Phineas got closer than most siblings would ever dream of. The feeling of abandonment coursed through brother and sister both. They felt like the only thing they had was each other.

Linda did her best.

But soon Candace was turning seven, and that day held more significance than a birthday.

"Come on, Candace! Blow out the candles!" Linda smiled and held up the video camera. Since Ed's death, there had been few times when Linda genuinely smiled. But today was an exception.

"Yeah, Candace! Blow 'em out so you can open my present!" Phineas grinned, revealing a missing tooth. He was proud of Mr. Miggins, the stuffed teddy bear he had bought with Linda's help.

"Okay, okay!" Candace grinned as well, and blew out the seven candles that were on her two-layered chocolate cake. "There we go, mom!" She said, speaking in the direction of the camera.

Linda laughed and said, "Happy birthday, sweetie. On to presents!"

She and her children giggled and went into the living room, with an assortment of various presents spread out over the table.

"Open mine first! Open mine first!" Phineas said excitedly. (4 going on 5)

"Okay!" She smiled at the 4-year-old boy and unwrapped her first present. She gasped when she saw it. "A teddy bear! How'd you know I wanted one? I'll name him…Mr. Miggins!" She hugged the teddy bear and then her brother.

"Thanks, Phineas."

She opened a few of her other presents, which included a ladybug Pillow Pet, a hello kitty necklace and earrings, and the classic Disney movie, The Little Mermaid.

But the best present of all was hidden in a small box in the center of the table.

Candace picked it up to shake it. "What's in here?"

"No!" Linda said. "Don't shake it. Just open it." Linda nodded.

"Okay…" Candace gingerly lifted the small lid off the box. Inside was a tiny, chocolate colored Labrador retriever pup. It looked up at Candace with big gray eyes and let out a small bark. "You didn't!" Candace looked back up at Linda.

"Yes, I did!" Linda stuck her hand into the container and pulled out the petite puppy. It immediately started licking Linda's hand and she giggled.

Candace ginned and grabbed the puppy. She hugged it and kissed it on top of its head. It started licking her arm and Candace, much like her mother, giggled. "How old is she, mommy?"

"She's only two months old. She's a small thing."

"I wanna pet the puppy," came Phineas' small voice. "Please?"

Candace smiled, "Sure! Be careful with her though."

Phineas sat next to Candace and started petting the small dog. "She's sweet!" He said.

"So, Candace! What are you going to name her?" Linda held up the camera.

"Hmm…" Candace paused and looked at Phineas. "I think I'll name her Sweetie."

"That's a great name. Now, who wants to go to the park and play with Sweetie?" Linda asked, with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Come here, Sweetie!" Candace called. Sweetie immediately came running up to her owner, bringing the drool-covered Frisbee.<p>

Linda watched from across the park as Candace and Phineas played with the Lab, letting their cares go free.


End file.
